


Won't Let You Go

by dixons_mama



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, RPF, Short & Sweet, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: After seeing Chris have an anxiety attack at a con, Sebastian goes to his hotel to try and comfort his friend. Fluff ensues.





	Won't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Natalie_Ryan for helping me think this up, and always being thirsty for Chris and Seb with me!

Sebastian had seen Chris right before leaving the convention. He'd looked overwhelmed, his eyes wide, breathing heavily, and constantly looking at the exit signs. Sebastian had texted him, but got no response, so he decided to go check on Chris as soon as he got to their hotel. Luckily Seb had been able to leave just 15 minutes later, and spent the short drive worrying his bottom lip as he thought about his friend.

As soon as the car pulled up to the hotel, Seb nearly sprinted to the elevators. Once he'd reached Chris's door, he didn't even hesitate before knocking. When he didn't get a response, he leaned close to the door and spoke.

"Chris? You in there? It's Seb. Can you let me in?" He asked, trying to make sure he wouldn't be overheard by other guests, but that Chris would hear him through the thick door. Finally, Chris answered the door, just opening it and then turning back to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I'm not the best company to have right now, Seb. Maybe we can go out tomorrow or something." Chris sounded morose, but also wound up. He had changed out of his outfit from the con, and sat in just an undershirt and pajama bottoms. Sebastian shifted nervously for a moment, he hoped he wasn't overstepping, but deep down, he felt like this was something he needed to do.

Chris glanced up from staring at his fidgeting hands, and watched as Sebastian kicked off his sneakers, peeled off his socks, and placed his jacket on a chair. He smiled at Chris as he approached the bed, sitting beside his friend, and slowly reached for Chris's hand. As their hands clasped around one another's, Seb gave a soft squeeze.

"Seb, I-" Whatever Chris was going to say was cut off by a heaving sob. Sebastian knew what anxiety felt like, had experienced his fair share of it, and he knew that Chris was finally letting it out. Letting the nerves, the negative thoughts, the paranoia, and everything else that comes along with it, leave his body. When Chris put his forehead against Seb's shoulder, he could feel hot tears through his tee shirt.

"Why don't you lie down, rest a little?" Seb suggested, but immediately felt Chris's hand squeezing his tightly. "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured, and without thinking, placed a soft kiss on top of Chris's head. Sebastian was relieved when Chris seemed to nuzzle his shoulder in response.

"Will you lay with me?" Chris's voice was just a whisper, but Seb heard it clearly in the silent room.

"Of course," he replied, "here, lay on your side, I'll be right behind you." The two men shifted up onto the bed, until Chris was lying on his left side, and Seb was pressed up against his back. Hesitating for a moment, Seb lightly placed a hand on Chris's hip. He heard Chris let out a deep sigh before grabbing hold of Sebastian's hand, and placing it against his chest. Seb allowed him to intertwine their fingers, as they both remained silent. Words unnecessary. Sebastian listened closely to Chris's breathing, feeling relieved when it leveled out. 

Seb felt Chris moving his hand, almost hesitantly, before bringing it to his mouth, and placing a gentle kiss to the back of it. Sebastian felt his heart swell with affection for Chris. He'd always felt a special connection with him, right from day one. They had so many great memories together, and he felt they had a truly unique bond. Seb knew he loved Chris, had known for years. It was a gentle, soft kind of love, and he wanted more than anything for his friend to be happy. For Chris to feel safe and loved, even though it could never be with him. Seb would support Chris in any endeavor he took on, because he deserved it, and Seb knew he could always openly give Chris that, if nothing else.

Suddenly startled out of his thoughts, Sebastian felt Chris kiss his hand, again, and then again. Then an open mouth kiss on his knuckles. Seb's heartbeat began rocketing out of his chest. Had Chris gotten drunk in the short amount of time he'd been in his room alone? Or maybe taken a Xanax? 

"Chris..?" Sebastian asked, needing to know what was going on in his friend's head. Immediately Chris stopped, muttering an apology and releasing Seb's hand. "Hey, roll over, look at me. Please?" 

"I'm sorry." Chris repeated again, shaking his head. Sebastian placed a kiss to the back of Chris's neck, then nuzzled his head against it.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I just want to make sure you're.. doing this because you want to." Sebastian did his best to keep his voice level, but it still shook. Chris finally turned around to toward him, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to, why else would I have done it?" Chris sounded genuinely confused, and it made Seb feel like an ass.

"I wasn't sure if.. I don't know, if maybe you took something after you got here." Sebastian couldn't even look Chris in the eyes as he spoke. Chris let out a harsh sigh.

"No, I didn't take anything. I did it because I wanted to. Because I.. I love you." Chris lifted Sebastian's face to look him in the eyes. "I love you, Seb."

Sebastian felt like his brain was going offline, this couldn't be real. It had to be a dream, or maybe his car was in an accident and he was in a coma. Perhaps he was dead, and this was actually heaven. All those scenarios felt more probable than this being reality. When Chris's face slowly began falling, though, Sebastian realized he hadn't responded. Whether this was real or not, he could never allow Chris to think his love was unrequited. Seb placed his hand on Chris's cheek, gently sliding his thumb over Chris's plump bottom lip.

"I'm not sure if I'm dreaming or not, but either way, I definitely love you, too, Chris." Sebastian smiled as Chris leaned in and softly kissed him, again and again.

"Does that feel like a dream?" Chris asked teasingly, smiling against Seb's lips. Sebastian laughed, feeling happier than he ever remembered being.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Might just be a really good dream." Sebastian replied, and Chris chuckled.

"I guess I'll have to just try harder." Chris replied, rubbing his fingers through Seb's hair.

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Seb said, as he leaned in for another kiss. He knew for sure it wasn't a dream, but he'd have to be an idiot to end the best thing that has ever happened to him.

For the rest of the night, they held each other, laughing, smiling, and kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> Find me on Twitter and see the real extent of my thirst for these two!  
> @dixons_mama


End file.
